


Hi, I'm Gerard's boyfriend.

by lizibabes



Series: MCR Bingo [22]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the cliché; fake relationship prompt for MCR Bingo. College au, when a guy in his art class won't back off, Gerard enlists his friend’s help. Mikey tries telling the guy Gerard only dates girls, which isn't true and doesn't work. Ray tries threats, so does Bob, but that only makes the guy behave when they’re around. Then Frank walks him to class, holds his hand and kisses him goodbye... the pushy guy backs down and Gerard due to a fake boyfriend. Only Gerard is in love with Frank and wants it to be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, I'm Gerard's boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.

Gerard’s POV  
　  
It should be flattering, the guy’s kind of good looking in a 'I want to be James Dean' way. He's not really Gerard's type, though. Not that he has a type, he's dated a lot of different people, but the guy in his art class, Craig something, just rubs Gerard the wrong way. He had asked Gerard out after the first class of the semester. He stammered out a ‘no’ and fled. Craig has asked him out every day since, it's been a month and people call him creepy? Craig is fucking creepy. He does the only reasonable and adult thing he can think of, he begs his little brother to help him.  
　  
Mikey's big plan is to lie. Not like a big lie, he just tells Craig that Gerard only dates girls, which is a half truth seen as he's Bi, he doesn't feel guilty about having Mikey tell it. Only Craig still asks him out that day and Gerard can't help staring, his jaw dropping.  
　  
"I know you think you like girls, but I just think you haven't met the right man." Craig smiles, which is offensive in so many ways, he doesn't even know how this guy can say it and look so earnest about it.  
　  
"No." Gerard shakes his head, he walks away, he knows it's rude, but this guy will not drop it.  
　  
No matter where Gerard sits in class the whole next week, Craig sits next to him. That is until Bob notices and tells him to cut out the stalker routine. After that Craig keeps a little distance in class, at least if Bob is there. He'll still find a way to ask Gerard out though, even if it's leaving a note with someone else to give him or in his things. He wishes Bob could really threaten the guy without getting in trouble. Gerard isn't violent, this guy is just freaking him out. If he acted like this towards a girl, he'd get in trouble for harassment, but nobody but Gerard's friends seem to give a crap.  
　  
Ray tries next, he won't tell them what he's said, just that he's talked to creepy Craig about boundaries and how if he doesn't leave Gerard alone, Ray won't leave him alone. Bob isn't in class that day, out sick and Craig sets up his stuff next to Gerard.  
　  
"I think it's cute how your friends look out for you." Craig smiles.  
　  
"I don't want to date you." Maybe he hasn't been clear enough with ‘no’, so he'll explain, he hopes that works.  
　  
"How do you know till we go out? Just one day and you'll see. I'm a nice guy." Craig says brightly.  
　  
"No." Gerard groans, knowing it's useless, but saying it anyway.  
　  
Mikey is waiting for him outside of class so that Craig can't corner him the way he likes to. Gerard notices Craig watching them and he hates it. He hasn't done anything to encourage this guy, he just wishes there was a way to get him to back off. He's early for class the next day and because something out there clearly hates him, Craig is already there to.  
　  
"Hi, Gerard. I was wondering. Are you not out? Is that why you won't date me?" Craig asks, leaning against a wall, he probably thinks he looks cool, arrogant motherfucker.  
　  
"No, I just don't like you...like that." Just saying he didn't liked him seemed harsh and as creepy as Craig is, Gerard has a hard time being mean. He might have to work on it if Craig sticks around.  
　  
"You hardly know me." Craig complains.  
　  
He knows enough about Craig from hearing him in class. He hates comic books and horror films, he likes sports and frat parties. He is a gay version of every jock he knew in high school. The kind of guy who thinks he is better than anyone, that anyone he pays attention to is lucky to have his attention. He's a prick, he's rude to the teacher and rude about other people’s work. Oh and he doesn't fucking listen to anyone, especially it seems if they’re saying the word no. He has never been more happy to have class start than he is that day. Craig spent the whole time they were alone telling Gerard how great a boyfriend he is. Self centred asshole.  
　  
The next day Frank has an idea that might be the most brilliant thing he has ever heard or the stupidest. It sounds like something out of some stupid teen movie.  
　  
"I'll pretend to be your boyfriend." Frank suggests, it might work, but he doesn't want Frank to pretend to date him. Not with the whole being madly in love with him thing.  
　  
"Okay." He did not give his mouth permission to say that, he's fucked now.  
　  
Frank walks him to class, holding his hand. Gerard wishes it was real, the knowledge that it's not tears at his heart. When Frank kisses him goodbye, it's just a soft, closed mouthed kiss, but Gerard steps into it, lips clinging, trying to keep Frank close. When Frank pulls back, Gerard can see Craig storming off in a huff.  
　  
"Gerard?" Frank says softly, the gentleness of his tone at odds with his normally hyperactive nature.  
　  
"I'm sorry. I forgot it isn't real." Gerard admits.  
　  
"Wait, you want it to be real?" Frank asks. He doesn't look mad, shit, he looks sort of hopeful.  
　  
"Yeah. Could you want that?" Gerard asks and smiles when Frank nods.  
　  
He kisses Frank this time, mouths hot, lips parting.  
　  
"Skip class." Frank groans.  
　  
"Okay." Gerard gasps, more than ready to be alone with Frank. He's been crushing on Frankie for as long as he can remember, by the look on Frank's face he thinks it might be mutual. Behind him someone clears their throat loudly, Gerard turns and of course it's Craig.  
　  
"Who is he?" Craig asks.  
　  
"Hi, I'm Gerard's boyfriend." Frank says brightly and hopefully not just for Craig's benefit.  
　  
"Oh." Craig looks like he wants to crawl under a rock and die, he might draw Frankie a picture of Craig doing just that.  
　  
"Well, nice meeting you, but we have to go." Frank loops an arm around his waist, his hand slipping into the back pocket of Gerard's jeans and squeezing lightly.  
　  
He doesn't glance back to see if Craig is watching them. he knows he will be. He doesn't care though. If seeing that Frank has his hand on Gerard's ass and it drives him away, well that's just an added bonus right now. He's way too focused on Frank's hand on his ass to care about a James Dean wannabe, in a ‘brand new made to look old’ leather jacket, stalking him. He's waited a long time for this, long enough that he doesn't care that his life is now a romantic comedy. Shortest and best fake relationship ever in his opinion.  
　  
The End


End file.
